The relationship of nutrition and cancer will be explored in separate projects with an emphasis towards the elucidation of potentially important biochemical mechanisms involved in the process of chemical carcinogenesis. Specific dietary components such as protein, carbohydrate, vitamins (vitamin A, folacin, vitamin B6), ethanol, and dietary fiber will be evaluated as they impact on several neoplastic models, such as aflatoxin-induced liver hepatoma, the Walker-carcinoma 256 cell line in rats and the lymphoid L1210 cell line in mice. The carcinogenic processes principally considered in these studies include chemical carcinogen metabolism, cocarcinogenesis and promotional phases of neoplastic cell evolution and growth, carcinogen sequestration in the gastro-intestinal tract, and immuno-competence capacity as related to carcinogen exposure an subsequent neoplastic cell growth.